


i choose us

by sleepingatnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Neighbors, Slow Build, artist akaashi, based off movie Family Man, famous bokuto, some OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingatnight/pseuds/sleepingatnight
Summary: Bokuto thought that he had his life all together, that all he needed was his money and no one else. But when a man named Unmei visits him and brings him to an alternate reality of what would've been his life if he had chosen a different path, he realizes the best things in life are things you cannot buy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is rly long, hope u enjoy lads  
> edit(s); fixing punctuation d:

They met in the autumn times, right around the first day of it, when Bokuto was walking down the halls trying to get to his next class, someone ran into his back. A loud "what do you think you're doing?!" was shouted before turning, once he had met eyes with the man who just then full on swan dived into his backside, and he ate his words. The most beautiful man lay before him, flustered and all from the running, panting and looking extremely tired. Bokuto felt a soft type of pang to his heart, but before that he profusely apologized to the stranger and helped him pick up his things. He caught a glimpse of the man's eyes, a deep emerald color cascading to his golden ones. 

_oh man, i am so fucked._

Akaashi was his name. He seems so calm and collected was Bokuto immediate thought, he didn't notice the shaky pale hands and rheumy eyes. Bokuto's heart and mind were on fire, how come he didn't know this man? How come he had never noticed him in such a small town? 

Not before long, Bokuto followed Akaashi everywhere. It's because I owe you Akaashi-kun, he'd always say. He didn't owe Akaashi anything, he just enjoyed his calm atmosphere. He soon became Bokuto's best friend, they went everywhere together. It didn't take long either for bokuto to realize that he had fallen for his viridescent eyes and his low toned voice, and boy did he hate himself for doing so. He would fuck up the only good thing in his life, how selfish right? he would tell himself that every day, that it wouldn’t happen, to get a grip on real life.

But then one night at Bokuto's house, Akaashi's face became a dark red and he quietly announced his feelings for the older boy. He felt his heart burning, and he lunged into Akaashi for a hug and smothered him with kisses. They went everywhere together and did everything together. Akaashi and Bokuto, they were a pair. You couldn’t miss them even if you tried. Bokuto talked so much to make up for Akaashi’s quietness, and Akaashi's amazing thinking and deductive skills were enough for them both.

(Bokuto somehow managed to get Akaashi into playing volleyball. No one knows how he did it, and neither does he.)

They had dated for a while, and Akaashi became like Bokuto's safe haven. He gave him someone to come to when he wasn't feeling like himself. Akaashi always listened, no matter what. He also had an amazing ability to remember everything. He knew what Bokuto's favorite food was from when he told him from when they first became friends, and he remembered that he secretly enjoys electric piano music. He knew Bokuto. yet, Bokuto felt as if he didn't know akaashi. at all. He never talked of family, and he never wanted to share old stories. 

When they had both graduated from Fukurodani, they had moved in together. They had an amazing life, even though they never really had everything together.

But then one day, Bokuto got a letter about being scouted.

"It's for a school in tokyo, Keiji," he said when akaashi was getting out pots for dinner. 

"Tokyo?" he asked again, most likely to clarify what bokuto had just said. He didn't know what to do, he had just gotten a full scholarship to an amazing school for doing the thing he loved, the only downside was that his lover was in a town so small and far from the school. They would have to move.

"But, we have so many plans." His heart started to race, what if he turned down the offer? this would change his life. "We've just gotten settled in as well, what the fuck Kou?" His slender fingers started to run through his dark curls, a thing he did when he was confused or frustrated. Bokuto just guessed it was both things. 

"I don't even remember there being any scouts at the last few games I played in." scratching his pepper and salt hair, he then held up his application sheet and Akaashi took his out of his hands, quickly reading it's contents.

"Bokuto, Kou, please stay here with me. i can't be alone." 

He didn't know what to do. volleyball was his dream, and it was better than working at some food restaurant that didn't pay well. "Akaashi, do you not realize how much this could benefit us? like come on, we are suffering in the money region, don't even lie or front about it. 

“The Bokuto I know, doesn’t need to have a lot of money to be an amazing guy.”  
-  
“Bokuto please don’t go. I need you here.” Tears were streaming down his milky colored cheeks, and Bokuto’s heart was shattering by the second. Akaashi rarely cried, only when someone extremely sad or funny happened. Bokuto had been dating him for a year and yet he never noticed how much it sucked being in his position.

What position you may be asking? Being in the airport and trying to convince him into not going on his plane. 

“Why can’t you join me Keij? This will be amazing for us, think about it.” He stroked his broad shoulders that ceased with ease from the simple touch. A hand raised to his face to wipe the tears that wouldn’t stop flowing.

“Maybe I’m just being naïve, but I thought we could have a life together here in our shitty house, with our cheap silverware and worn wallpaper.” Deep meadows of green gazed into his own irises, time was ticking. The plane would be boarding soon, bokuto had to go.

“We can have a life Akaashi, but in Tokyo. It won’t be that different.” Bokuto tried to smile to lighten the mood, but he was sad as well. Not even in 30 minutes, he would be leaving for five months to Tokyo. Akaashi was so afraid of flying that he didn’t want to go. 

“Please bokuto, just choose me for this one time. I just can’t help but feel that once you leave, I won’t ever see you again.” 

Callused hands stroked his cheeks and grabbed onto the sides of his face, and akaashi was brought in for a deep kiss. Their salty and warm tears mixed, and he thought that bokuto would be staying. _I love him_  
“I love you Keiji, but this will bring us such a bright future. I promise.” A swift hug was given, and bokuto was gone. Akaashi stand there, shocked. For once in his life, he was wrong about bokuto. 

And Bokuto didn't seem to mind leaving him, they didn't really know each other at all.

X

“Mama mia let him go! For me!” Bokuto yells, before starting a terrible impression of playing a guitar. Here we are, present day, and he is a different person. Walking through his luxurious penthouse in New York, shouting the words to bohemian rhapsody. It is ten years since that day when he were to leave to Tokyo, and bokuto was living the life. The college ended up doing well for his career, he ended up being noticed by big named people in several countries, and he landed an amazing job. 

On that day at the airport, bokuto had left akaashi along with all his other friends and regrets. After about three months of him being away, akaashi went crazy. He was going insane from being alone, and bokuto didn’t know what to do. So he did the only thing he knew how to, he left. Said that school was becoming intense, and he couldn’t focus on two things. He wished him farewell, and then he never heard from him again. People told him how awful he was for doing so, but he couldn’t seem to notice or care when he was going to soon getting paychecks longer than his phone number. 

He tucked in his shirt to his pants and was getting ready to attend a meeting about being switched to a new team, he pondered for a moment whether or not to wear his new shoes from last month or last week. He browsed his walk-in closet, and decided on some black business shoes. Whistling the tune to a random song, he leave his room and head towards the elevator. 

“Hold the door, idiot.” A grumpy voice utters. Bokuto sighs as he puts his hand in the walkway to make the elevator unable to shut. A blonde haired man with black framed glasses enters, rolling his shoulders and leaning against the frame of the elevator.

“Well, good morning to you too gorgeous,” Bokuto jokes, Tsukishima then breathes out a fake laugh and pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“Gorgeous? Like hell,” he says, “when will you stop for like,three seconds?” 

“I’ll stop when you finally let me into your bed, _Tsukki_ ” He smirked and watched as Tsukishima cringed and made a terrible face.

“Shut the fuck up, only Tadashi calls me that. Speaking of, you should ask him if I could do that.” He laughed and Bokuto groans. Tsukishima, his next door neighbor, had been married to his childhood friend Tadashi for about 6 years now. They moved to New York for a job Tsukkishima landed, somehow, after the wedding. It seemed like a scene from a movie, and Bokuto couldn't be anymore jealous. Tsukki watches as Bokuto shrinks with embarrassment and the elevator dings to the ground floor, he wishes Bokuto a sarcastic ‘nice day’ and left. Bokuto breathed out, causing his bangs to fly up and he starts out to the valet. 

“Good morning!” Bokuto flashes the stranger a huge grin and gives him a huge tip for parking his Ferrari for him, but it was the man’s job so they weren’t friends. He takes his keys and starts up the engine, and drives to the firm. 

“-and don’t get me started on Kageyama Tobio, oh! It’s bokuto, the man of the hour!” Kiyoko, the woman leaning on the front desk, yells to the receptionist, Yachi. Yachi then offers a small smile and the black haired woman started to walk up to Bokuto and shakes his head. 

“Hey Shimizu! It’s been too long,” Bokuto offers a hug and she accepts before swiftly backing out of it, “you look great! Have you done something with your hair?” He says while pointing to her face, she scoffs and pushes his hand out of his face.

“You don’t need to lie, I know it’s been forever.” She pats him on the shoulder and then walks back to Yachi, probably to flirt or to talk shit about other people. Probably both. 

Bokuto starts walking through the cubicles trying to find the room where his meeting were to be held. He passed by many friendly faces, waving at them all and even wishing some people a good morning. 

He walks through the double doors to see some unfamiliar faces, probably his soon to be teammates. But, he does spot one person that he recognizes.

“Konoha!” He yells whilst jogging over to the man, “It’s been truly too long!” 

“Bokuto!” He sits up from his desk chair and lifts his arms for a hug. They embrace for a long while, and then finally let go. Konoha and Bokuto have been the best of friends and rivals since high school, which strengthened in Tokyo and they had been placed on opposite college teams. 

“How’s Komi?” Bokuto asks after they exchange greetings. He sits down in the chair next to Konoha and he then makes a funny face.

“He keeps yelling at Raibaru!” He scoffs. Konoha and Komi had gotten married and had a child, Raibaru. They have a lot of issues with each other, but always somehow made it work. It reminded Bokuto of someone but he couldn’t pinpoint who. Bokuto does a small _tsk_ and takes some papers out of his bag that he brought along. 

After going through a long talk with everyone, Bokuto would be sporting the same team as a bunch of people that he despised and was internally cringing just thinking of the future. _business is business._  
It was now getting towards nighttime when he again saw Shimizu while trying to escape the office building.

“So, Bo,” She said while nudging his side, “Who are you seeing on Christmas?” She smirked.

Oh yeah, the holidays were coming up in a few days. Christmas and all the other holidays, including birthdays, became irrelevant to Bokuto as he got older. He didn’t have kids, god no. Kids were just like little devils in Bokuto’s head, no way he’d get involved with those things. But since he didn’t have children, nor that many actual friends, holidays just became like another day of business. 

“No one.” He responded solemly. Shimizu seemed to be taken aback, then starting laughing out loud.

“The Bokuto Koutarou isn’t seeing anyone on Christmas? Not even that douchebag, what’s his name.. with the hair,” She stopped and pondered in thought.

“Oikawa” They both said at the same time. 

“Yeah, I don’t know. Seems a little disrespectful to him,” He shifted onto the other foot and leaned a bit closer to Shimizu, “I heard he got attached to someone he chatted up and became obsessed. No way I’m getting involved in that mess.”  
“Okay, well, my door is always open for you on Christmas day. Me and Yachi can make you some hot chocolate,” She gave a friendly wink and started to walk away, “Bye Bo! Have a nice holiday!” 

Bokuto smiled at the thought of his friend finally getting with the girl she has hopelessly flirted with for years, it would be a nice change for them to get together. After leaving the office finally, the moon had already greeted the city and became a faint lavender sky. This is why Bokuto’s favorite season was winter, the cold air reminded him of someone. But he didn’t know who. 

As he walk to a local convenient store to get his latest craving fulfilled, he noticed a strange man walking into the store. He didn’t seem suspicious, just seemed nervous or like they were looking for someone. 

“Excuse me?” Bokuto yelled out, they turned around immediately. “Are you lost? I can help guide you around here or bring you somewhere if you need it!” He gave a friendly smile, and the stranger hesitated, then faintly waved Bokuto to him. Bokuto was getting an eery feeling but decided to follow anyway.

“If you need something to eat or some money I can give you-“

“Are you Bokuto Koutarou?” The stranger interrupts.

“Um,” Bokuto froze up. Was it someone he slept with? He had had so many promiscuous one night stands that he didn’t remember most people who he spent the night with, “..yes?”

“Oh okay, great.” They said with a sigh of relief. Bokuto stood there, confused as ever, wondering how they knew his name. He was famous, but not enough that people would stop him.

“I’m Unmei, you’re savior and new best friend.” The stranger said with a huge smile. They took off their hood to reveal their face. He had black curly hair that was growing into a mullet, and deep green eyes. Bokuto was frozen, this ‘Unmei’ person reminded him too much of someone he knew.

“Um, well _Unmei_ , that’s great and all but I don’t need a savior thanks. But, if you need some money or something I’ll give you it.” He patted the man on the shoulder and started to grab out his wallet.

“No no no no, Kou” Bokuto was startled, this stranger had just called him by his first name, “You don’t understand man!” Unmei started laughing over the top of his head. “I’m here to show you what you’ve missed out on.” He calmed himself down, wiping fake tears from his face.

“What I’ve missed out on?” Beyond confused, he started to get really intrigued by what this man was saying. “What do you mean? I’ve got it all! I’ve got the perfect life, I haven’t made mistakes.” He shook his head in disbelief.  
“Come on, let’s take a ride in my car for a while Kou.”

For some reason, Bokuto followed him. It was a one way ticket to murder central, but Bokuto had somehow trusted this guy. He got into his car, which was a little rusty in his opinion but still followed, and Unmei started to immediately speed when their seatbelts were both fastened.

“WHAT THE FUCK DUDE,” Bokuto tried to yell over the loud engine of the car that sounded as if it were trying to run away from Unmei himself, “SLOW THE FUCK DOWN.” 

Unmei slammed on the brakes and Bokuto slightly launched forward. He hit his head on the small ceiling and cursed out loud, to which Unmei held back a chuckle. He patted Bokuto on the shoulder, only to have it slammed back and Bokuto’s irises of gold had melted into a fiery pit of metallic silvers.

“Woah dude, calm down,” Unmei started, “I’m just trying to let you know what you missed out on when you left that day.” 

“ _What?_ ” Squinting his eyes slightly, Bokuto wore a face of confusion.

“Oh my god! You don’t remember do you?” Unmei shouted with disbelief.

He couldn’t think of a specific night that stuck out in particular. Any usual day was calling Oikawa Tooru over for some quick sex, then eating some take out from a restaurant, and falling asleep, only to wake up and have to go to work.  
“Koutarou.” Unmei said seriously, “Do you know what you did wrong about ten years ago?” Bokuto had glimpses of vermillion tears and _please don’t go_ ‘s. He quickly shook his head, and Unmei started to smirk.  
“So, you do remember?” He smiled and licked his teeth, it pissed off Bokuto how cocky this guy was being. Who was he anyway? Why did Bokuto follow him? 

“Stop, this isn’t funny anymore Unmei. Can I go home please?” He begged. Unmei seemed displeased but agreed anyway. They drove to his penthouse at the speed of light and right before Bokuto could leave, Unmei locked the doors.  
“Listen, Kou.” He started, and Bokuto looked at him with concern, “I want you to see what you missed out on. What you lost.” He rolled his eyes and pulled the lock up on the door and walked out, but didn’t forget to slam the door behind him. He walked into the lobby of the building and went into the elevator and quickly pressed his floor level’s number. He sighed and rubbed his face with both hands.

_What I’ve missed out on?_

Bokuto ended up calling Oikawa, they didn’t go as far as kissing. Bokuto just wasn’t in the mood for it anymore. He just felt dejected, that he did miss out on something important. 

“You seem upset so do you want to ditch this act and get drunk on champagne and complain about our lives?” Oikawa suggested with a slight sense of excitement to be able to talk shit about someone, but seemed sincere none the less. Bokuto nodded and got out a bottle for them to share.

“Bo, you don’t understand,” Oikawa said while sighing, “if I trapped Iwaizumi’s ass then I wouldn’t need to open pickle jars anymore. You know I love pickles.” Bokuto tipped the bottle towards him to agree and then took a swig. 

“Yeah, no, I totally get it. I look at some guys and I’m like ‘if he sneezed he would snap my neck’ but I don’t want to sleep with them.” He said while thinking about a guy he saw at an old volleyball game. 

“ _So many pickles_ “ Oikawa said with a mesmerizing voice, dreamy with thought. “Well, I’m gonna go Bo. I’ll be back tomorrow, happy almost holidays.” He gave a kiss to Bokuto’s cheek. It felt wrong, he felt like he was missing out.  
He passed out on the couch, and dreamt of a certain man with dark curls and emerald eyes, and milky skin and a calm touch.

x

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh, Bokuto thought, who switched the alarm tone? He reached over to press the button, and suddenly felt a mass on his legs.

“Just five more minutes Kou,” A deep voice said. Bokuto froze, then threw the blankets off of him. There, lay a man with curly black hair on his left thigh. He had to check their face to make sure it was who he thought it was.  
An exhausted and slightly older version of Akaashi Keiji. 

Bokuto jumped up from the bed, and Akaashi slowly raised his head. “What’s wrong?” He asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Bokuto couldn’t breathe, why was he with Akaashi? Was this some sick type of dream?  


Looking around the room that was unfamiliar to him, he saw a messy floor with objects all over the place. A television sat in the corner with the news on it, and there was a dresser with a mirror attached. Bokuto saw himself, with longer hair, a five o'clock shadow, and in embrassing sheep pajama bottoms. 

“Why am I-“ Bokuto started, before being cut off by a child running into the room.

“Papa! You’re awake!” A little girl with long, dark, curly hair that seemed to be around 6 years old clung onto Bokuto’s leg. She looked up at him, with golden irises that screamed excitement. _Holy shit._  
Bokuto peeled her tiny fingers off from around his leg and he quickly ran out the room. What the fuck? What the _actual_ fuck?! He ran down the stairs of the house, and saw a messy kitchen with clothes thrown everywhere. Suddenly, a shiba dog came into the room that had a blonde and white coat of fur. It jumped on Bokuto, and he fell to the ground while simultaneously being traumatized. Running away from the dog and through a living room with toys everywhere and miscellaneous objects littering the area, he grabbed a pair of shoes, and ran out the door. It was snowing, and his Ferrari was no where to be seen. The only car there was an SUV. Bokuto decided to ditch the car and started to run down the street. Where was he? How did he get here? 

He turned a corner, and there Unmei was, shoveling snow from someone’s driveway. 

“What the fuck?!” Bokuto yelled at him. He shoved Unmei, who dropped the shovel and seemed taken aback.

“Woah woah woah Koutarou, calm down. You may be really confused, but this is just a glimpse.” He put his hands up as if to prove innocence, “This is just what you missed out on.” He put his hands to his side but stood like he was ready to bolt at any second.  
“First of all, why is Akaashi Keiji in the same bed as me?! And why is there a child claiming I’m her father?!” He shouted, Unmei winced. 

“Okay, yeah, calm down. You see Koutarou, this is what you missed out on when you decided to leave for that college 10 years ago.” Unmei said nonchalantly, then picked back up his shovel and started to shovel more snow that was coming down.

“What?” Bokuto breathed out. He was beyond confused as to why he was in a place he’s never seen before. 

“You, my friend, are in the heart of the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan. Welcome to your alternate life in Narita.” He lifted his arms up in the air and spun in a slow circle. Bokuto was beyond furious, before processing what Unmei just said.  
“I’m in Japan?!” He yelled. Unmei nodded and rested his chin on the handle of his shovel. He smirked as he watched Bokuto grip onto his hair. Then Bokuto’s face fell. He stroked the strands of his hair, and it was longer than he thought. He had grown a fringe, and had layered his hair. Bokuto looked up at Unmei who was doubling over in laughter. 

“Yes Bokuto, you’re in Japan. This is your alternate reality if you had stayed back with Akaashi on that day.” 

“How? Why?” He started to lower himself onto the ground and Unmei had given him a pat in sympathy.

“Don’t worry, everyone is shocked at first when I do this.” He said, before Bokuto yelled at him knowing that he has done this to more people in the past. 

“Can you atleast explain what I do for a living, by chance what my kid’s name is?” Bokuto pleaded. Unmei nodded and sat down with Bokuto.

“Well, where should we start? You and Akaashi are married now, uh, Akaashi is now a non-profit artist, and you are sales associate at the local Adidas store. Your daughter’s name is Aiko, sounds fun to say doesn’t it?” Unmei smiled.  
“Aiko?” Bokuto said in disbelief. 

“Yep, you thought of it surprisingly.” Huh. Aiko, a little girl that Bokuto had with Akaashi. He felt his heart hurt a little. 

Bokuto didn’t even realize how much time he had spent sitting in a stranger’s driveway. He quickly jumped up, and said farewell to Unmei.  
He then realized he had no idea where he was. 

Bokuto saw someone with crazy bed hair wearing a red and grey hoodie taking out their garbage. Perfect, I could just ask them, Bokuto thought.

“Hello, um could you help me find my house?” He said, to which the man he said it to looked up in amusement at first then started to laugh.

“Bo, are you that tired?” He said, then clapped his hands around Bokuto’s shoulders. Bokuto looked at his hands, and pushed him off of him. Who is this guy? "Oh my god, don't tell me you seriously still wear those pajamas I got you!" The man laughed while pointing at Bokuto's pants. Bokuto gave him a glare and the stranger seemed to be hurt. 

“Oh, come on man,” He said while dropping his hands to his side, “don’t do this to your bro.” 

“Bro?” Bokuto asked in confusion.

“Oh geeze, how out of it are you?” He waved his hands over Bokuto’s face, and he hummed.

"Are we friends?" Bokuto asks, and the man looked dumbfounded. He was about to say something when suddenly, the door to the house that he was standing in front of opened. 

“Kuroo?” A man with bleach blonde hair and brown roots sprouting out at the top said. The man standing before Bokuto whipped his head around and immediately had a warm smile spread on his face. 

“Good morning Kozume,” He said with a dreamy voice, “You’ll never believe this! Bokuto is either extremely high or drunk because he can’t remember shit! And look, he's wearing my gag gift pants!” This ‘Kuroo’ started cackling, which sounded like a witch’s laugh.

“Bokuto-san? How can you forget your house and Kuroo. He’s so annoying, you can’t miss him.” This blonde guy reminded Bokuto a lot of Akaashi.

“Oh wait, did Keiji do something again?” Kuroo said, he became suddenly serious and grabbed onto Bokuto’s arm. “Listen Bo, if he is out messing with that other guy again just remember to tell him what you said to me last time I tried messing with that Tsukishima devil, okay?” Bokuto grew tense. Tsukishima? As in the Tsukishima in his old building?

“Tsukishima?” Bokuto said. Kuroo put on an annoyed and sad face.

“Yanno, blonde hair. Black glasses. Tall annoying piece of shit.” That’s the one.

“What happened to Tadashi?” Bokuto said, Kuroo grew a suddenly depressed face. 

“I made their relationship fail, and I’m so stupid to have done that. Don't you remember?But, then when you told me to not intervene with other’s happiness and focus on what I have because I’d be throwing away what was most important. I never really thanked you for that by the way, so thanks.” He gave a hard slap to the back of Bokuto’s back, “Anyway, just remember to not do something stupid because you’re upset. You should probably head home, I’ll walk you.”

“Um, Kuroo,” Kozume yelled, “Akaashi is on the phone crying.” Kuroo nodded, somehow seeming that he knew what to do and started to bring Bokuto back to the house he woke up in.

Kuroo wished Bokuto good luck and he slowly walked in. The small brick house was surprisingly cute, and when Bokuto opened the front door it’s hinges creaked louder than an airhorn, and Akaashi was immediately at the door. He had a cell phone to his left ear, tear streaks down his face, and muttering a quiet ‘he just walked in, goodbye’ to the phone and hung up.

“What the heck is wrong with you Koutarou?” He said. Bokuto couldn’t hold in his laughter at the use of the word ‘heck’ but that just intensified Akaashi’s glare. “This is serious Koutarou. You just left the house without saying anything! It’s Christmas next week for god’s sake! You made Aiko so upset, and I couldn’t tell her anything!” Bokuto’s face fell and his mouth was left ajar, he didn’t know what to do.

“Oh and now you have that stupid ‘I didn’t do anything’ look. Yeah, but guess what! You messed up this time!” He wiped his cheeks and let out a jagged breath, “You’re a father, you can’t just walk out.” Akaashi started to cry again, and Bokuto stood there not knowing what to do. He never really was good at consoling people, so he awkwardly pulled Akaashi in for a hug. He almost instantly wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck and placed his head in the crook of his neck and placed a small kiss onto it. 

“I’m sorry I lashed out, but just you can’t do that anymore Kou.” He pulled back and gave a small smile at Bokuto.

“I shouldn’t have walked out, I’m sorry. It’s just, I feel like I’m not myself right now.” Bokuto said, “This isn’t my life. I’m a professional volleyball player, I live in New York, and I can buy myself anything I want!” Akaashi sighed and backed away completely.

“Stop talking about volleyball, we agreed you wouldn’t play it anymore when Aiko was born and that you’d just do your lame bowling with Kuroo.” He turned around and walked into their kitchen, picking up plates and cups. Suddenly, a little girl appeared from behind the stairs, she was holding a blanket around her. 

“Papa?” She said quietly, she had a bit of a raspy voice and dried tear streaks on her face. Bokuto instantly felt large amounts of regret, and got onto his knees and waved her over to him. She smiled and wrapped her tiny arms around Bokuto’s neck and whispered in his ear, “I knew you’d come back.” She pulled away and started to walk over to Akaashi. She pulled on his penguin fuzzy pajama bottoms, and he looked down at her and patted her head.  
It really was a sight, and Bokuto was so beyond belief. 

He walked around the small house that was cluttered, seeing many picture frames and portraits hanging on the walls. There was a photo of him with that Kuroo guy, and they were both smiling. The the frame, it read 'Bokuto and Kuroo, Bowling Champs.' Bokuto couldn't help but scoff at this alternative him. Then, he found one of him and Akaashi. It was them both dressed in nice suits, and Akaashi was glowing. Bokuto was staring into his eyes and they both seemed so in love. The frame read, 'Engagement Party' and he felt his heart burn.

-

Bokuto had somehow become accustomed to living in this ‘glimpse’ in just a span of five days. He started to wake up early and did some jogging, and on the first day he wondered how out of shape he had become over the years. He started to understand everything around him. Kuroo was his neighbor, who he did bowling with on the weekends, that was married to Kenma or Kozume. Kozume was good friends with Akaashi and a loud man named Hinata that Bokuto loved. Bokuto got on with him instantly. There was a couple down the road by the names of Sugawara and Daichi, who had a few children that Aiko got along with very well. 

Bokuto still didn’t know what he was doing, but he was growing used to it. He’d wake up in the mornings, and get a glass of milk out and mix in some strawberry nesquick and give it to Aiko, who was probably Bokuto’s new favorite person.  
Bokuto was in the middle of walking their dog that jumped on him on the first day, named ironically Minikui, when suddenly Unmei appeared.

“Hey friend,” Unmei said when Bokuto passed a corner. 

“Oh my god!” He shouted from being spooked, “Don’t just pop out like that, gosh.” He had to lean over and catch his breath.  
  
“Yeah yeah, how’s your glimpse going?” He asked with all smiles, Bokuto got a little suspicious but answered positively anyway. 

“Great actually.”

“Well, that’s nice. Did you know Christmas is tomorrow right?” Unmei smiled. Bokuto’s face fell, he didn’t have gifts prepared. “Don’t worry! Your past-before-all-this-mess-self got gifts.” Bokuto sighed in relief, but felt as if he was still missing something.

“Well, bye.” Unmei said, and within a second he was gone. Bokuto was a little thrown off guard, but it wasn’t like that was an unregular event in his life now. He went home and put Minikui away, and saw Akaashi looking terribly stressed out.

“Are you okay?” He asked him, and Akaashi looked up at him. Akaashi looked up and down Bokuto’s face and grabbed his cheeks and brought him down for a fast kiss. As soon as he did it, he rested his head against Bokuto’s and sighed.

“I’m sorry, you just haven’t touched me or kissed me in a while.” He said ashamedly. His face became a faint pink and he turned back to his work. Bokuto was starstruck. He hadn’t kissed Akaashi in so long, yet his lips were still the same softness and gentleness. He brought his hand up to his lips, and grabbed Akaashi’s face, and kissed him again. Akaashi melted in his embrace, but quickly pushed him away in fear of Aiko showing up. 

"You know we can't do that stuff when Aiko could be running around somewhere," Akaashi said with concern, "Why do we just stop for now and continue later, okay?"

“Hey, why don’t me and you go somewhere tonight? Yanno, leave Aiko at Kuroo’s or Sugawara’s and have it just be me and you.” He smiled and Akaashi turned around in disbelief. His eyes had a ray of happiness shining through them, and he nodded and muttered a shy ‘okay’. 

They went to a nice restaurant, Akaashi seemed a little uncomfortable with it but still enjoyed the soothing piano music and the food.

“Would you care to dance?” Bokuto says to him, offering one hand for him to take.

“Oh, Bokuto I don’t think you’re supposed to do that-“

“Come on Keiji, live a little!” Bokuto chuckled, and Akaashi sheepily agreed and they stood up and started to slow dance in front of their table. The candles put a warm glow on Akaashi’s beautiful complexion, especially the pink that dusted his cheeks from being in public. But, people were smiling as they watched the couple dance together. 

Akaashi pulled back and looked into Bokuto’s eyes deeply, and Bokuto felt his heart ache. Then, he felt his heart drop to his stomach as he came to a sudden realization. _I never stopped loving you._

“I’m so in love with you, Keiji.” He said, feeling his heart start to burn and palms become sweaty. Akaashi’s face relaxed and he had a dopey smile plastered on his face.

“All I needed for Christmas was for you to say those exact words.” He then pressed his lips to Bokuto’s softly, and Bokuto felt tears start to form in his eyes. 

_This is exactly what I’ve always wanted._

They sat down soon enough and Bokuto couldn’t keep his eyes off of Keiji. He kept asking why he was staring and Bokuto didn’t have a reason other than he realized how lucky he was to have Akaashi.

_Why did I ever let you go?_

“You know, Bokuto, you might get lucky tonight. Maybe.” Akaashi whispered to him, his entire body became hot and he blushed intensely. Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction.  
When they arrived at a local hotel, they were in a rush to get to their room. Once the door shut, Akaashi pressed Bokuto against the wall and started to kiss him anywhere he could. Bokuto was getting into it, and suddenly Akaashi whispered something in his ear.

“Are you going to take my big cock?” He said, then kissed under Bokuto’s ear. He pulled away from Akaashi and gave him the craziest look he could pull.

“Hold up—what was that?” Bokuto started to chuckle which turned into a tear-jerking laugh. Akaashi looked embarrassed, but started to laugh as well. “Since when do you top?” Bokuto asked solemnly, and Akaashi gave him the most ‘are you joking with me right now?’ look he could form. 

“We always have me on top” He says nonchalantly, and Bokuto is shocked. _I thought I would always top,_ Bokuto thought. 

He had to have a drink of water and sit down after that and Akaashi had to deal with him consistently asking if he could switch for tonight.

-

The next morning was Christmas, and Bokuto was eager. When they came home in the morning and got Aiko, they got Kuroo and Kozume to come over and all opened presents. Kuroo was already excited from just one present, and it wasn’t even his. It was Aiko’s bike that she got, and Kuroo kept asking if he could ride it around and every time Aiko would puff up her cheeks and say a strong ‘No oji-san’. Kuroo then sat in the corner with a bottle of red wine and a santa hat on while feeling dejected.

Bokuto got Akaashi some nice clothing and a set of rings, to which Akaashi argued that the only ring he needed was his wedding ring and Bokuto argued that these ones were prettier. They both knew that they weren’t, but it sounded nice.

Bokuto took a moment to take in everything that was around him. The warm Christmas lights hanging all around the room, the smell of the tree that was sitting in the corner. _I'm so lucky_

“Koutarou, take Minikui out for a walk really fast okay?” Akaashi said, and Bokuto nodded and grabbed his leash and started to walk out with the dog.

He was about to turn the corner, when Unmei appeared right in front of him.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Bokuto shouted.

“Oh, kinky.” Unmei winked, and Bokuto’s jaw dropped. He shook his head and regained his composure.

“Okay, so why are you here again?” Bokuto said, and Unmei’s gaze dropped to a sad looking face. Bokuto’s heart started to beat faster, _what happened?_ was all Bokuto had in his mind.

“Listen, this is going to sound shitty but,” He paused, “your glimpse is over.” He said bluntly. 

“What? It’s over?” Bokuto said, befuddled. 

“As in, you need to return to the real world. This isn’t your reality, I’m sorry.” He said sadly, and looked up at Bokuto to see him looking so depressed that he felt somewhat bad.  
“But, I have a kid now! I have responsibilities, Unmei!” Bokuto yelled, knowing that families were inside their homes trying to have a peaceful Christmas.

“Yeah, um, your kid doesn't actually exist in the real world. And that was your decision to leave Akaashi, this isn’t my fault. Your time is up.” He said while shaking his head. “Have a good life, Bokuto.” Then, he was gone. As if Unmei just disappeared into thin air, that he never existed as well.  
Bokuto grabbed Minikui and walked as slow as he could back home. He walked in, was welcomed by Aiko and a kiss on his cheek from Akaashi. Akaashi noticed his melancholy attitude, and didn’t ask about it. Aiko asked him if he was okay and he shook his head yes and she skipped away. He wouldn’t be able to see her, or Akaashi in the future. Aiko wouldn’t even be real.

_I don’t have any regrets, except leaving you. If I could take it back, I would._

He went to bed with Akaashi’s leg hooked around his thigh, he lay in the dark while listening to his lover’s slow breathing. It was somehow calming, and he fell asleep.

-

Bokuto awoke to the sound of cars honking and the smell of gasoline from the vehicles. He checked his cell phone and the date was the day after he had been drinking with Oikawa. It was like it never happened.  
He never wanted to get out of bed. But a knock on his door brought him up, as he slowly walked to the door and opened it.

“Hello Boku—wait what. Are you okay?” There in his doorway stood fucking Oikawa Tooru. Bokuto slammed the door shut and heard a soft knock from the other side from Oikawa, and then eventually heard footsteps leading away from his door.  
He sat there at his door for about thirty minutes and was on the verge of falling asleep, when he got another knock. He was assuming it was Oikawa and was going to ignore it then heard, “Koutarou, open the door.” He recognized the voice as Unmei’s and sprinted to his door and practically threw it off it’s hinges.

“Well, someone’s eager.” He says and then lets himself into the apartment. He picked up some gadget that Bokuto thought he needed a few years back and lightly put it down. “I’ve got good and bad news. Which first Bokuto?” He states while clapping his hands together. 

“Good then bad.” Bokuto slurs, still sporting a hangover.

“Well, I can bring you back to that date ten years ago, and you can change your fate.” Unmei says, and Bokuto immediately sobers up. “But, you have to give up this life. Are you willing to get rid of your fame and money for your life with Akaashi?”

“Yes.” Bokuto answered immediately. “Any day, I would choose Akaashi.”

“Okay, well this is going to hurt but,” Bokuto was confused at first, but then was punched in the face by Unmei, knocked out cold. 

-

Bokuto opens his eyes to smell a faint lavender scent flowing through the room, he slowly peels the bed covers from his body and finds himself in a grungy room from his shitty apartment with Akaashi from after they graduated. Was he really in the past? 

“Bokuto! Wake up, you have your flight—" Akaashi came into the room then and cut himself off, "Oh, you're already awake." and sat down next to Bokuto. “Are you ready?” He asked, Bokuto noticed how nervous he looked for his response. 

“Akaashi,” He starts, “why don't we just forget this college. I don’t want to leave you.” He says. He notices Akaashi’s eyes start to water.

“Bokuto, but this is so good for you—“

“Keiji,” Akaashi stopped talking and stared into Bokuto’s eyes, “you’re worth more than some stupid college. We don’t have to have money or a perfect life to be together. All we need is each other, and I have seen our future. And it’s beautiful.”  
A tear rolled down Akaashi’s cheek, and Bokuto wiped it, then he nodded and whispered a small ‘okay’. Bokuto pulled him into a huge hug, and Akaashi kissed his temple. 

_The most expensive pair of shoes, or the most valuable deal doesn’t mean anything to me if you’re not there. I choose us._

**Author's Note:**

> unmei means destiny  
> aiko means love child  
> minikui means ugly or "hard to look at"  
> and raibaru means competition  
> in case u were wondering


End file.
